


Jantares Silenciosos

by magalud



Series: Moreen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, No Lily, Original Character(s), Portuguese, Pre-Hogwarts, Psychological Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jantares são uma ocasião silenciosa na casa onde Severus cresceu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jantares Silenciosos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Não, continuam não sendo meus, são da Madame Rowling, mulher má, cruel e desconsiderada que faz os melhores personagens matarem velhinhos sábios em torres altas...  
> Data: 09/01/2006  
> Beta: Amanda Saitou, a quem eu fiz chorar. Desculpe.  
> Nota: Levemente ambientado no mesmo universo de minha fic Chá com Moreen. Não precisa ler para entender, mas sabe, vai dar uma idéia melhor...

 

Jantares sempre eram refeições silenciosas naquela casa. Essa fora uma das primeiras lições que Severus tinha aprendido.

 

Assim que chegara ali, tinha sido castigado até aprender. Era castigado por fazer perguntas, por falar alto, por fazer coisas sem permissão, por chorar de saudades de seu pai. Mas ele tinha aprendido.

 

Portanto, ele não deveria esperar nenhum alvoroço durante o jantar, ainda que tivesse passado sozinho o dia inteiro trancado em seu quarto, onde se esperava que começasse a ler um livro sobre maldições familiares. O assunto poderia ser útil, raciocinou Severus, que era esperto e tinha aprendido a ler em muito pouco tempo.

 

O dono da casa, que lhe tomava lições todas as noites com o auxílio de uma vara grande para punir fracassos, tinha ficado satisfeito ao ver como Severus aprendia rápido.

 

\- Bem se vê que é um Prince. Logo vamos tirar todo esse sangue Muggle do garoto.

 

Antes, palavras como essa aterrorizavam o pequeno Severus. Agora, ele tinha aprendido a não contradizer o avô, o patriarca. Mesmo que as coisas que ele dissesse sobre o seu pai o enchessem de ódio.

 

Antes, a vida de Severus era muito diferente. Ele era pequeno, tinha uma casa diferente, que ele chamava apenas de "casinha", e seu pai estava por perto. Pensando bem, agora ele percebia que sua mãe parecia triste, e olhava Severus como se não soubesse direito o que sentia pelo filho, ou como se não soubesse exprimir o que sentia. Perspicaz, desde muito pequeno Severus percebeu que era com o papai que ele ia buscar abraços e beijos. Não com mamãe.

 

Seu pai era um homem baixo, de rosto redondo e olhos pretos tristonhos. Severus sabia que ele adorava sua mãe e tentava fazer por ela tudo que podia. Os dois não se davam muito bem e Severus percebia isso, mesmo sendo pequeno. Embora nunca o tivesse maltratado, sua mãe não era uma pessoa amorosa. Mas, com o carinho do pai, Severus tentava também dar carinho a sua mãe.

 

Mas um dia tudo tinha mudado. Demorou até Severus descobrir por que as coisas tinham mudado. Ele pensou, pensou, pensou e chegou à conclusão que tinha sido por causa da canequinha de porcelana. Um dia, sozinho, Severus deixou seus brinquedinhos na sala e andou até a cozinha. Em cima do balcão, lá no alto, viu sua canequinha de porcelana, uma com balões coloridos que o encantavam. Ele tentou alcançar a canequinha.

 

Pequeno ainda, e franzino, suas mãozinhas não alcançavam direito o balcão e ele não tinha forças para arrastar uma das cadeiras de madeira e tentar trepar nela para chegar ao objeto desejado. Então ele se esticou o máximo que pôde para cima, e sua mãozinha esbarrou na caneca. Resultado: a peça de porcelana foi ao chão e espatifou-se ruidosamente.

 

\- Severus! O que foi isso?

 

O tom de voz de mamãe fez Severus experimentar um medo muito, muito grande. Ele tinha feito uma coisa muito feia, e era um menino mau. Provavelmente seria punido, seria punido sim, por quebrar a canequinha. Mamãe vivia falando sobre dinheiro e despesas, e a canequinha custava dinheiro.

 

Severus começou a chorar, e Mamãe entrou na cozinha:

 

\- Severus, o que você fez?

 

O menino ficou ainda mais trêmulo, soluçando baixinho. Mamãe estava muito brava com ele. Mas aí ela olhou para o chão e seus olhos se arregalaram.

 

\- Meu filho... meu filhinho...

 

De repente, Mamãe tinha se ajoelhado no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, um sorriso nas suas feições pouco elegantes. Severus não entendeu direito quando ela o segurou nos seus braços, bem apertado, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ele se deixou ser erguido nos braços dela, era a primeira vez que ele se lembrava disso acontecer. Mamãe parecia muito feliz, e Severus não sabia o motivo. Ele olhou para baixo.

 

No chão, a canequinha estava intacta, como se nunca tivesse quebrado e se espatifado.

 

Depois daquele dia, Severus observou sua mãe e seu pai discutindo muito. Ele ficava com o coração apertadinho ao ver aquilo, achando que de alguma forma era culpado. Talvez eles estivessem discutindo ainda por causa da canequinha. Havia muitas palavras agressivas no ar, e seu pai, geralmente tão dócil e amoroso, parecia muito, muito bravo com as coisas que mamãe dizia. Severus vivia encolhido, escondido, com medo, enquanto os gritos ecoavam pela casinha.

 

Às vezes, à noite, ele olhava o papai de longe, imaginando se ele estava bravo ainda. Eventualmente, seu pai perceberia sua presença. Severus olhava o sorriso triste de Tobias, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas a olhá-lo e o chamava para seus braços. Severus corria para lá, porque os braços de papai eram sempre calorosos e aconchegantes. Mas esses momentos eram cada vez mais raros.

 

Então, um dia, Severus conheceu seu avô.

 

Ele apareceu na casinha numa hora em que papai não estava, e mamãe o apresentou a Severus. Até então Severus não sabia que tinha um avô. Severus ouviu mamãe dizer ao homem velho e com cara de mau que seu filho era meio-sangue, mas tinha poderes. Severus não entendeu direito, mas o velho o olhou com uma ponta de orgulho e disse que ele seria criado como um legítimo Prince, ou príncipe.

 

Logo depois disso, papai chegou em casa e ficou furioso com o homem velho. Os dois começaram a discutir, ainda mais alto do que as discussões entre mamãe e papai. Então o avô disse a mamãe para pegar Severus e ir para casa. Papai tentou impedir, e o avô apontou um pedaço de pau para ele, insistindo com mamãe para obedecer. Ela pegou Severus no colo. Assustado, o menino gritou por papai, e papai gritou seu nome, e Severus começou a chorar, queria o colo do papai, mas de repente a casinha sumiu e Severus estava com mamãe na nova casa. Era a casa do avô.

 

Nunca mais Severus viu papai Tobias. Nunca mais ele viu a casinha.

 

A casa do avô era um lugar feio e escuro, e ele sentia muita saudade do papai. Mamãe disse que papai tinha ido morar com os anjos, mas que vovô tomaria conta deles dois dali por diante. Afinal de contas, ao contrário do que se esperava, Severus era um mago, não um Squib. Ele tinha poderes mágicos também, como seu avô e sua mãe. E ele saberia tudo sobre magia, porque vovô iria ensinar. Severus ficou surpreso ouvindo aquilo.

 

Foi muito difícil para Severus no começo. Ele era castigado severamente por ser desobediente, impertinente e inconveniente – aos olhos do avô. Sua mãe não interferia. Vovô era uma pessoa muito difícil e ficava irritadíssimo cada vez que Severus mencionava alguma coisa sobre seu pai.

 

Mas ele logo aprendera o que ele podia ou não dizer, o que ele podia ou não fazer. A única coisa que a casa do vovô tinha de bom era Stimpy, um elfo doméstico. Stimpy muitas vezes ajudou o pequeno Severus depois de uma surra e dava conselhos a Severus. O menino se afeiçoou ao elfo, e ficava irado quando o avô abusava da criaturinha. O elfo lhe era grato por essa atenção. Eram duas pequenas pessoas na mesma situação: sacos de pancada do Mestre Prince, um legítimo puro sangue que os considerava criaturas inferiores.

 

Era assim que as coisas eram na casa dos Prince. E Severus era apenas meio-Prince, e devia se sentir grato por ser aceito naquela casa nobre, apesar do deslize de sua mãe em se casar com um Muggle.

 

Tudo isso Severus aprendeu desde que chegara àquele lugar. Sabia que iria aprender outras coisas, mas ele sabia daquilo tudo. Inclusive que os jantares não eram uma ocasião para conversas ou confraternização.

 

Portanto, mesmo naquele dia tão especial, o jantar transcorreu em silêncio, para não provocar a ira do Vovô Prince. Ao final do jantar, Severus viu Stimpy trazer um bolo com algumas velas acesas, e olhou vovô, apreensivo. Mas ele deu um meio sorriso e assentiu, dizendo:

 

\- Hoje é seu aniversário, Severus. Pode apagar as velas.

 

O garoto olhou para a mãe, depois para o avô de novo. Ele obedeceu.

 

Estava completando cinco anos.

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
